When In Rome
by casbrokenwings
Summary: Sam, Dean and Castiel take their first trip to London and have a day off.


It was a long and tiring flight, especially with Dean's fear of flying, but they finally made it. London. Dean's face was still drip white. He couldn't possibly have anything left in his body to throw up surely? His hands were sore and knuckles were white from gripping the arm rests so tightly.

"I still don't understand why you're so scared of flying, Dean. All the things you come across yet flying? That's what gets you?" It was easy for him to say.

"You remember the last time we were on a plane right, Sammy? It crashed. I had to hum Metallica all the way here." His voice was still shaky. He dropped his bags at the side of the hotel bed and slumped onto the mattress with a loud sigh.

"It will take a while for me to get used to driving on the left side of the road" He sat himself upright against the head rest, picked up the remote and switched on the television.

"You have a whole year to get used to it so it shouldn't be a problem" Sam shouted to Dean from the bathroom.

"These plug sockets are weird, Dean. Did we get any adapters?"

"Why? No way to plug in your hair dryer?" Dean smirked to himself, proud of his childish wit. He flicked through numerous channels before finding something he could probably cope with watching.

"Ah, soccer" Dean exclaimed. Sam sat down on his bed and got himself comfortable before taking notice of what Dean had said,

"That's football, Dean" Sam always had such a condescending tone which made Dean wonder whether Sam knew he was talking to his older brother and not a 10 year old.

"Football isn't like this"

"Football is called Rugby over here"

"Yeah, well nothing makes sense here" Dean switched off the television and threw the remote to the end of his bed. He quickly stood up and clapped his hands together,

"Right, I need some calories, let's find something to eat!"

"I can't believe the biggest meals they do at fast food restaurants are _large. _Fast food is supposed to make you feel full. After you've eaten it you're meant to feel like you've just made the worst decision of your life but you regret nothing. I feel like I'm eating a baby portion." Dean sat down with his food and carried on mumbling to himself before digging into his food. Sam rolled his eyes at him and began to eat too.

"It's not so bad, Dean. There isn't a huge difference in British and American food." Sam always tried to make the best of a situation but he could tell Dean was unsatisfied because Dean was never one to leave a meal half eaten.

"I don't want to stay here Sammy; I need to be fed greasy, calorific food." Dean laid down on his bed and rolled over facing away from Sam. His jet lag was finally kicking in and his adrenaline levels had returned to normal from the flight.

"Noticed how cold it is in this country? It's like there's a ghost everywhere we go." Sam had a point, it was 7:30pm and it was only 50ᵒF or 10ᵒC as the English say. Either way, it was cold. It was the end of summer and the rain never seemed to stop.

Sam got himself comfortable with extra sheets on his duvet to keep himself warm for the cold night ahead.

Dean woke first, shivering. Were mornings always this cold in England? He sat upright, rubbing his eyes while he remembered where he was. He opened his eyes to find Castiel sat at the foot of his bed.

"Christ, Cas, how long have you been there?" His voice was hoarse from only just waking up.

"I still find the time zones confusing. I've been here since four" Castiel smiled that adorable smile that makes even Dean not care whether he had been there 5 seconds never mind 5 hours.

"It's good to see you, Cas" Sam had woken up unknowingly to both Castiel and Dean. But, they were always so unaware of their surroundings when around each other.

"You too, Sam. I have news." Castiel exclaimed. He looked at Dean expecting him to know what it was.

"What is it, Cas? Hell hound got your tongue?" Castiel scoffed and went on to explain himself.

"There have been a lot of deaths in this town. People who were seemingly innocent murdering people, family."

"It seems wherever we go we bring trouble" Sam joked. But, in a way Sam was right. There was never a _normal _day for the brothers. There was always something strange happening and always somewhere close.

"Thanks, Cas. We'll look into it. Got any names?" Dean climbed out of bed and made his way to the bathroom shuffling his feet across the floor. He wasn't sure whether he was up for more hunting just yet. Coming to England felt like a vacation, as cold as it was, but both he and Sam knew they weren't here for a holiday. They were here because they were on the run. It wasn't safe in any state anymore. They had travelled too much, created a pattern. The angels and demons knew where they may have been heading next. The only way to buy time was to leave the country.

England was somewhere Sam had always wanted to go. Dean was never too keen on the idea of leaving the country anyway so it was wherever Sam wanted, that was their destination. He enjoyed seeing Sam's face light up whilst driving through the country roads, watching him roll down the window and taking in the fresh air whilst he compliments the scenery.

Sam pulled out his laptop and began frantically searching the internet for the names Castiel rolled off. Dean watched as Sam brought up a whole bunch of information on the latest deaths in their area. A smirk crept from the corner of Dean's mouth, he didn't have the motivation and dedication his brother had towards research but he was proud of him.

"All of the murderers live only a block away from each other" Sam pointed out quickly with perfect observation.

"I think they're called 'streets' here" Dean corrected. It wasn't important but it paid back for the football remark the night before.

"That's not important. We need to check this out." Sam almost sounded excited. Dean wasn't sure whether it was because they were in England and the change of scenery got Sam hyped about this hunt or just that they haven't had one in a few weeks.

"Look, can't we go sightseeing or something lame instead, just for today. We only got here last night and you're already talking about what sounds like shape-shifters." Dean's eyes were still red; it was obvious he was still tired. Sam could empathise with him as he hadn't had much sleep either, the mattresses aren't very comfortable in these hotels and the hotel is right next to what the English called a 'dual carriageway' which they didn't realise until arrival was actually a freeway and not what Dean thought was a place where two carriages parked (his views on the English were very stereotypical).

"It's not often I agree with you, Dean. But, yes, I'd like that" Sam smiled at him but Dean squirmed.

"I'm not up for chick flick moments, Sam. I'm just not ready to see some random dude shedding flesh. It's disgusting." Almost forgetting the company of Castiel, Dean looked to him with a face that looked as if it was asking for permission. Castiel let out a heavy sigh and nodded. After all there were innocent people dying out there but surely if there were other hunters in America there are bound to be other hunters in England too, they've got this far without them, right?

It was Sam's suggestion, of course, to take the tube. Sam didn't fully realise just how crowded the tube gets and his eyes widened when he saw all the people waiting.

"Are you serious, Sam? Are you sure? There's so many people here" Dean's face was scrunched up and Sam could tell he was feeling uncomfortable as he edged through the crowd toward the platform.

"I don't like crowds" Castiel vanished and Dean huffed. When Castiel left he always felt like his safety had gone with him, like Cas protected him, made him feel safe.

"Now look, Cas has gone." Dean sounded almost heartbroken. Sam wasn't phased by Dean or Castiel he was too excited, saying hello to as many people he could when he passed. All he got in return were confused faces that knew he hadn't been there before. They made their way onto the train.

"Great, we're going to have to stand up. Just perfect. I always have loved a bit of awkward body touching." Dean rolled his eyes at his own sarcastic comment as he and Sam held onto the poles steadying themselves as they pushed up against strangers.

"Remind me to never go abroad with you ever again" Dean harshly whispered to Sam, but Sam just laughed back.  
"Look, we'll go visit Big Ben, go on the London eye and snap some pictures outside Buckingham palace and we'll come right back, okay?" Sam tried to reassure Dean but this didn't make him feel any better. Just what he wanted, going to visit a giant clock when his watch works perfectly fine and he's been on plenty of Ferris wheels in his time but, that's right, none were in London. He just didn't see what's so special about it. Sam appreciated scenery and landmarks way more than he did. Dean's idea of sightseeing was checking out the English strip clubs to compare to girls.

"Fine" Dean agreed.

"Cas, come on out." Dean was leaned against the side of the London eye's carriage and he looked at Sam with sharp eyes. He didn't even have to say anything for Sam to realise that he was bored and in all honesty Sam was a little too. There's only a certain amount of things you can see before you realise they're not actually all that great. Castiel showed up and looked at Dean questionably.

"Yes, Dean?" Castiel asked,

"Why don't you join us on the rest of our tour? To your left you will see the giant ass clock." Castiel always did like Dean's sense of humour and cracked a smile at him.

"Look, we'll just head back to the hotel. I'm still kind of tired and I need to get more research done ready for tomorrow." Sam wasn't fully convinced he wanted to go just yet but he was tired of Dean's sarcastic jokes and would much rather hear his content silence.

"No, we're not going yet. I definitely want to see if I can make those funky haired dudes move. The ones with the flashy coats." Dean's face lit up at the thought and he sounded almost excited. Sam chuckled and nodded at Dean

"Sounds like a plan, but then we get back to the hotel" Dean nodded back and the Carriage finally came to a stop.

They finally got to Buckingham palace and Dean was the first one to make his way over to the guards and immediately began to mock them.

"Hey, Sammy, check this out" He stood up tall with his arms pushed against his side, trying to make himself as tall as possible.

"I am a guard of the tall haired people." Dean said in a mocking voice. Sam quickly pulled out his camera and took a picture. Sam turned to Castiel, handed him the camera and asked him to take a picture of both him and Dean. Dean kept posing in different humorous positions trying to get a crack out of the guard while Sam stood there and smiled. He realised what Dean was doing and joined in. Numerous pictured filled the camera of Dean pretending to stick his finger up the guard's nose and Sam with his hands over the guards eyes. This was the most fun they had had in, well, forever. They spent so many aching hours together, hunting, killing, watching the people they love die that even the littlest of moments made them happier than they had ever been before. Sam thanked Castiel and hugged his brother. Dean enjoyed the embrace at first but quickly pulled away and brushed his jacket down at the thought of 'brotherly love'.

"Shall we head back?" Dean suggested. Sam smiled.

They finally got back to the hotel after what felt like hours of travelling. Dean fell back onto the bed and sighed. Castiel sat down in the chair and flicked on the television and Sam sat on the edge of his bed staring at his laptop screen.

"Thanks, Dean" Sam said, breaking the silence. Dean knew what was coming, another day ending in feelings and emotions. He couldn't deny that he didn't enjoy it a little though.

"What for?" Dean asked,

"For letting me do the things _I _wanted to today and see the things I've wanted to see for years. We've needed a break for so long now and not just a couple of weeks not hunting but like an actual break, one where we don't have to run from something or wait for something." Dean closed his eyes and smiled. He didn't say anything back because he knew Sam didn't want a reply. He just wanted Dean to know and he did know. His little brother was happy, and that's all that mattered.


End file.
